Hao, ¿Te Transformarôn en Mujer?
by Livert-Girl
Summary: ºCÀP.Nº3º El Trio de la Flor a combertido a Hao en una mujer para vengarse de él, que ara este para solucionarlo,pasara muchas verguenzas para conseguirlo ya que es una mujer. Ahora Yoh y sus amigos tendran que ayudarle...ºHaox?º...ºYohxAnnaº
1. el castigo es la venganza

**_NOTAS INICIALES_**: Hola soy yo de nuevo Liver-Girl n ! Ya aburro verdad? Bueno hoy les traigo otra patética y bayunca history, aclaraciones Shaman King no me pertenece si no al señor takei, pero como siempre digo no por mucho tiempo ya que sigo sobornándolo con pupusas y chaparro curado y una basada chuco y principalmente le estoy ofreciendo a la María (marynes) que por supuesto me mando a comer miércoles por este comentario n.ñ! pero en fin…en esta history que les traigo hoy se trata de Hao! Si, si yo se a mi me cae mal y por eso se me ocurrió esta loca history viendo una película. Ahora cheken...dejar reviews yo aceptó de lo quesea, quejas reclamos etc...

_**¡HAO! TE TRANFORMARON EN MUJER?**_

_**CAP.N°1: EL CASTIGO ES LA VENGANSA**_

Hao Asakura el shaman peli-largo de 17 años de edad, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien, su voz hoy era mas varonil, su cabello seguía igual de largo, su mirada fría rasgada y su sonrisa traviesa le acompañaba como siempre, si, un bombón para cualquier chica... (N/A: menos para mi guacala . !) Un mujeriego a morir cada chica que se le declaraba la engañaba y después de hacerlas suyas, las abandonaba como si nada, pero esto daría un giro inesperado para la vida del shaman de fuego…una reflexión, un aprender a respetar a las mujeres y más aun saber amar a una mujer por sus buenos sentimientos no por lo físico. Asakura hao Se encontraba solo en la casa de yoh y anna ya que ellos habían salido por unos momentos para ir a visitar a manta en su casa, hao no esta tan solo que se dijera estaba muy bien acompañado por tres chicas sus aliadas, marion, matti y kanna el trío de la flor, se encontraban en las aguas termales de tal lugar con él, solo cubriéndose sus cuerpos por unas diminutas toallas al igual que el pelilargo, las 3 chicas halagando al shaman del fuego, quien se aferraba a acariciar los cuerpos a las chicas quienes parecían seducirlo con sus encanto pero este no se quedaba atrás solo con una mirada sexy derretía a las pobres muchachitas que suspiraban sonrojadas…………

-OH! Joven hao están varonil y tan sexy-le decía babeando la chica rubia -/-

-si, están guapo y tan fuerte-le aclamaba la chica peli-naranja n/n!

no hay nadie mas atractivo y fuerte como usted señor hao-le dijo un poco enfadado el shaman castaño peli-largo saliendo de las aguas termales dejando ala vista de las chicas todo su cuerpo solo protegido por la parte de abajo -/- (huchs)

-por favor chicas, no molesten-les dijo el shaman de fuego

-que quiere decir con eso señor hao-preguntaron muy confundidas las 3 chicas

-ba! Ustedes no me sirven ni para quitarme estas grandes ganas que tengo! Son muy diminutas-les dijo con sarcasmo nn!

**-_Queee!-_**gritaron las chicas abochornadas y humilladas O.O/O.O/O.O?

-A si como lo oyen!-les dijo con burla vistiéndose y saliendo del cuarto de baño y de la pensión nn

Matti, Mari y Kanna no salían de su impresión por lo que les dijo hao, luego de salir del shock total en el que estaban decidieron vengarse del castaño shaman de fuego¡pero como hacerlo era su pregunta como le harían para darle una buena lección a hao! Después de pensar y pensar por unos momento alfin llego esa idea que tanto esperaban y decididas emprendieron un viaje asía un lugar especifico para buscar a la persona indicada para ayudarles a cambiarle la actitud al shaman de fuego…..

-…………

..-

-**_que bobas fueron esas tres_**-susurraba con una risa malévolamente graciosa el peli-largo sentado en una banca en el parque viendo pasar a las personas nn!

-creen que yo Hao Asakura el shaman mas poderoso (N/A: si como no!.!) De todos los shamanes, puedo enamorarse de una mujer, pucsss! Por favor, son unas tontas sin sentido, yo casándome, ba! Que pobres ilusas, nunca me atare a una chica si las puedo gozar a todas siempre que quiera, sin compromisos stupidos, pobre de mi hermanito lo que tiene que sufrir por culpa de anna, ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja esta loco, muajajajajajaja-reía macabramente el shaman, pero la risa no le duro mucho ya que una hermosa chica paso a su lado y lo dejo con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrió con malicia y decidió seguirla rápidamente para no perderla de vista y consiguió detenerla con sus locos encantos juveniles…

_**-hola señorita! Que hermosa es usted, en solo verla se me paro….el corazón! nn!**_

-…………-

En otro lugar….Anna e Yoh se encontraban en casa de manta, casualmente estaban solos contemplando el cielo muy abrasaditos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tímidas por el momento tan lindo en el que se hallaban envueltos era tan placentero no había por que avergonzarse de su amor ya que ellos eran como todas pareja de novios que se aman demasiado, mucho, su amor era muy special para ellos, no les importaba que los vieran demostrarse cuanto se anhelaban y adoraban, si, eran una pareja única y muy linda, por que? Por que la itako es una chica fría y llena de soledad…eso es lo que ella trataba de demostrar pero por dentro es dulce y tierna como cualquier chica, su sonrisa solo la rebelaba tímidamente solo para él su amado yoh, frágil como los pétalos de una flor tanto su belleza, su cuerpo divinamente formada como el de un ángel bajado suavemente del cielo, sus cabellos lacios eran preciosos como el brillo del sol, largos asta su fina cintura perfecta, si, muy perfecta, por otra parte? El castaño shaman de audífonos naranjos no se quedaba atrás…su cuerpo era igual de perfecto y muy bien desarrollado como el de su hermano mayor, sus ojos seguían siendo adormilados y alegres, su sonrisa era muy bonita como siempre, sus cabellos castaños solo decidieron crecer leves centímetros que hoy estaban atrapados sin remedio en una cola baja, su risita era lo que nunca cambiaria en él y eso le agradaba mucho a la chica rubia, eran tan diferentes pero esas diferencias no les desagradaban en lo absoluto, al contrarió los atraían mas con mucha fuerza por eran dos polos que se atraen entre si…………

-annita!...no te parase hermosa esta vista-le interrogo dulcemente sonrojado el shaman a su prometida n/n

-no!-susurro levemente la rubia con ojos sombríos .

-eh!Pero por que no! –le respondió preocupado el castaño ñ.ñ

-por que…por que yo solo veo lo hermoso del amor!--/- aclaro muy sonrojada la itako tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del shaman, sonriendo débilmente para que él no la viera….

-**_a…a…annita!-_**dijo muy sonrojado el castaño shaman muy sonrojado y sorprendido por las palabras de la itako, pero ala ves suavizó tiernamente sus ojos n.n?

-…que pasa por que me vez así!-dijo extrañada la itako con una ceja alzada n.ñ?

-Bueno…por que es algo raro en ti, y por eso me sorprende mucho annita-le contesto el shaman con una gran sonrisa nn!

-**_ah! Entonces no lo volveré a decir, si tanto te molesta_**-le dijo muy enfadada la itako separándose de el con el seño muy fruncido por lo que dijo su prometido_ ¬¬_

-no, annita no lo dije por eso lo dije por que en verdad me alegras que pienses lo mismo que yo, por eso me sorprendí mucho, no sabes cuanto te amo y al oírte esas encantadoras palabritas ases crezca mas mi amor, por que te amo tanto-le dijo el shaman atrayendo a la rubia para abrazarla cariñosamente, sonrojado y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios asiendo sonrojar a la itako nn

-así, pues no me gusta tu amera de expresarme tu amor! Ahora regresemos a la pensión ya es muy tarde y no quiere que el tonto de hao haga-le dijo algo enojada la itako alejándose de su abrazo e incorporándose para marchándose -Pero el shaman logro agarrarla de una mano y la jalo tumbándola en él, sorprendiendo desmesuradamente a la rubia que intento safarse de los brazos del castaño, pero yoh fue más tenaz y apretó sus labios contra los de ella besándola apasionadamente y a la vez lenta y suavemente, la itako luchaba por alejarlo pero sus intentos eran en vano, rápidamente empezó a corresponder al beso, no lo podía negar le gustaba como la besaba el shaman, con posesión y mando, rindiéndose ante las carisias y cariños del castaño, al separarse yoh acaricia suavemente los cabellos rubios de la cabeza de anna y ella no deja de abrazarlo se sentía tan segura en esos brazos que siempre la protegerían………………….

-y dime annita! Todavía estas enojada con migo-le dijo con pucheritos el castaño levemente sonrojado n/n!

-**_SI_**-dijo en casi un susurro levantando su rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos a su prometido !

-jijijijiji, bueno en ese caso yo te puedo alegrar y cambiar tu humor-le susurro sensualmente el castaño a la itako en su oído, y asiéndole una mueca de querer morderle la mejilla n/n

-ah! Yoh-dejo escapar un pekeñito gemido la itako y asiéndola sonrojar ferozmente por las acciones del castaño n/n

El castaño volvió a besar a la itako pero hoy los dos se besaron con más pasión y fuerza….

-jeje, nos vamos a casa annita-le dijo muy feliz el castaño al separarse del beso, incorporándose y ayudándole a anna a levantarse nn!

-decuerdo vamonos no puede espera para llegar-dijo la rubia con su frialdad de siempre pero con una leve sonrisita

Los dos jóvenes se marcharon de la casa de manta agarrados de la mano…………………………

-…………………-

En otro lugar……..el trío de flor…..se encontraban caminando por un extraño lugar, pero por fin llegaron donde tenian que encontrarse con una persona muy conocida para ellas, entraron al lugar, una casa muy extraña con adornos al estilo apache……………………

–que se les ofrece, por que han venido a mi, debo saber cuales son sus intenciones-les dijo una anciana con vestimenta apache -.-

–como usted ya sabe nosotras somos el trío de la flor, y queremos que nos haga un gran favor por honor a todas las buenas personas-le dijo Kanna a la anciana misteriosa .

–Y dime por que crees que yo les ayudaría-le dijo seriamente la anciana encogiéndose de hombros :

–por que a la persona a la que queremos que usted le lancé un hechizo es un mal hombre-dijo Matti -.-

–a que se refieren?-dijo con curiosidad la anciana O.o?

–por que el joven hao, se aprovecha de las chicas y no las respeta por eso queremos darle una lección para que vea que nosotras valemos muchísimo y…-Mary fue rápidamente interrumpida por la anciana que estaba muy enfadada con lo que oyó

–no digan mas chicas…las ayudare con todo gusto, en estos casos especiales tengo preparada una buena lección para hombres como él-dijo la anciana con ojos llameantes

–y dígame lo puede convertir en ogro como sheck-dijo burlona Matti nn

–Por que no convierte en cangrejo-dijo rápidamente Mary nn

–No, que tal si lo convierte en una cotusa waajajajaja-reía Kanna con una cano en su mejilla nOn!

–NO, no lo convertiré en algo tal simple de manejar-les dijo astutamente la anciana

–y entonces en que!-preguntaron las aludidas chicas O.o/ O.o/ O.o!

–Por que lo convertiré en una linda chica para que sienta lo que sentimos nosotras-dijo con mucho orgullo la bruja

–**_ENSERIO PUEDE HACER ESO!-_**gritaron asombradas las 3 chicas O.O/ O.O/ O.O!

–**_CLARO QUE PUEDO ES MUY FACIL_**, ahora váyanse el amanecer para ese chico será de otra manera, claro si no se muere por el impacto de verse convertido en mujer-dijo la anciana

–Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-rieron las 4 mujeres

–pero dígame ya para concluir todo este asunto, como el señor hao volverá a la normalidad-pregunto Kanna nñ!

–bueno para que vuelva hacer el mismo tiene que hacer un amistad sin interés, una chica que lo aprecié por sus buenos sentimientos-les dijo la bruja anciana nn-si no, no volverá a ser hombre de nuevo-concluyo la anciana

–gracias…-dijeron las 3 chicas muy contentas por fin se vengarían de su amo

–no gracias a ustedes

El trío de la flor se marcho así la pensión asakura para presenciar el espectáculo de ver al gran shaman de fuego hecho mujer….la anciana prodigio a hacer el conjuro para transformar al shaman…cojio todos los ingredientes y empezó a hacer un rezó muy extraño mientras las llamas de una hoguera aumentaban su intensidad………..

–OH! Grandes espíritus escuchen mi llamado…con todo su permiso concederé sus poderes para castigar a un chico malvado, escuchaos mi clamado….que la transformación empiece….

-espero que eso le enseñe a comportarse

-……………….-

La noche había caído en Isumo, anna e yoh dormían placidamente en su habitación, el trío de la flor también dormía a gusto pensando en el día de mañana…….y hao dormía como un bebe en su habitación solo se había quedado con una camisa larga, de mangas largas también y un bóxer color rojo, se movía de un lugar a otro en la cama, tenia un sueño muy hermoso con una chica algo familiar para ella, el shaman de fuego dormía felizmente…………..

**_Zzzzzzz-bésame, OH! Bésame chica dorada Zzzzzz_**-repetía en sueños en castaño peli-largo

-…….-

Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada…….hao se levanto con pesadez ya que las ganas de ir al baño lo hicieron despertar…perezosamente y casi dormido se levantó de la cama, había algo raro en su camisa le quedaba muy grande cubría prácticamente sus rodillas, hao se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rasco su cabellera larga castaña y con su otro mano rasco suavemente su trasero y dejo escapar un gran bostezó y se dirigió a un baño que estaba en su cuarto…………………

Llego al baño y bajo su bóxer que se deslizaron rápidamente hasta caer en sus pies descalzos, busco con sus manos su miembro pero…no lograba encontrarlo o por lo menos tocarlo, asombrado se agacho para buscar a su amiguito entre sus piernas pero al ver lo que vio fue otra cosa……..

-……-O.O?-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, parpadeo un par de veces, se restregó los ojos rápidamente y volvió a ver en ese lugar primado para él…

-**_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**-grito como loco el shaman desmayándose por el impacto al no encontrar a su amiguito, pero lo que no sabia era que todo su cuerpo había cambiado por completo…ahora era una chica………. . !

¿Como reaccionara hao cuando se vea en un espejo¡Que dirán yoh y sus amigos cuando lo vean¡Le ayudaran¿Y ahora que ara hao?

_**CONTINUARA………………………………**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_NOTAS FINALES:_** Jeje que les pareció un poco corta la loca y patética la history si hay errores de ortografia perdonenme no me fije pero en fin, pero esta history se la dedico a Marynes quien fue ella, quien me dio las malas influencias para escribir esta history y como ven "yo" la mensa le ise caso par darme paja eeeeehh! Pero a mi me gusta mucho escribir chontaladas y mas si es comedia y romance son mi genero favorito, les felicitó a aquellas/os que hacen esa clase de fan fic me encantan…huy! o. ya me iba por otra cosa… como ven hao ya se dio cuenta de que ya no tiene su cuerpo como antes, pero apenas comienza esta cuajada para él, como podrá salir de esto¡Que chica será tan loca para hacer una amistad desinteresada con hao! Pero alguien si lo ara por que él ahora es una chica y tiene que utilizar sus mas íntimos sentimientos aunque le costara hacerlo…y quien será? Pues no se los diré por el momento, lero lero! Nos vemos en el siguiente alocado Cáp. Ya que lo are si hao no se murió con el gran infartó que le dio! Jeje –nos guachamos en el otro Cáp. Claro si ustedes quieren claro, dejar reviews…yo acepto de todo como ya les había aclarado en el principio… Saluuuuuuuuuuuu mis cipotes/as


	2. Que me Paso

_**:NOTA INICIALES:** hola soy yo de nuevo con el Cáp.2 de mi fic perdónenme por haberme tardado demasiado pero ya saben verdad estuve escribiendo mas fic por eso me atrase y para baragustiar me quedo pateticoijijijji pero en fin aquí se los traigo mas o menos para que opinen y dejar reviews ahora sheken ijijijij nn!_

"**_¿HAO? TE TRANSFORMARON EN MUJER"_**

_**:CAP.Nº2: QUE ME PASO: **_

7:30 a.m. toda la pensión asakura estaba siendo alumbrada por la resplandeciente luz de la mañana que despertaba a todos sus habitantes que empezaban a levantarse ya que era fin de semana como para levantarse temprano mientras que ellos se arreglaban.

En otra habitación el joven de cabellera larga castaña empezaba a abrir sus ojos negros con dificultad¡No recordaba que había pasado! Abrió sus ojos con dificultad el foco del baño donde se encontraba estaba emanando un fuerte resplandor, incorporándose quedando sentado en el piso del lugar.

-Haaa…que me paso me duela la cabeza…haa-murmuraba el shaman llevándose la mano derecha a la frente para poder aliviar un poco su dolor ya que se sentía un poco mareado por haberse desmayado ya que el piso no es nada suavecito.

-Donde estoy y como rayos llegue hasta aquí, no puedo recordarlo t…-Hao dejo de hablar cuando sintió y oyó su voz algo extraña, débil, suave y chillona.

-Que? esta es mi voz…aaaa!…uno, dos, tres probando…que…le paso a mi voz noo!-repetía hao golpeándose la garganta para verificar si se había tragado algo pero no consiguió que su voz regresara hacer la misma, pero hao se percato de algo mas al tratar de golpear su garganta su mano se desvió golpeando a un pekeño cerrito que sobresalía de su pecho, intrigándolo rápidamente ya que no se acordaba de tener esa parte de su cuerpo asi de hinchada y suave.

-pero que….-dijo el shaman llevando su vista asía abajo para ver su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca pensó tener capacidad de poderlos abrir al ver dos abultamientos que resaltaban de su camisa que por supuesto le quedaba muy grande.

-Que…que…que…-tartamudeaba muy nervioso el shaman al tocarse los bultos que eran sus pechos que habían cambiado drásticamente asustando al shaman que abrió su camisa para quedar mas sorprendido y angustiado al ver a sus pechos que tenían un tamaño mediano como las de una mujer rápidamente se incorporo quedando de pie

-Por que tengo mis…mis pechos de esta magnitud…si...Si…solo las mujeres las tienen asi…que diablos me paso?

El castaño peli-largo corrió con mucha ligereza buscando un espejo grande que tenia en su cuarto ya que le gustaba mirarse mucho en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al hallar el dicho objeto que necesitaba con urgencia y se coloco en frente del espejo y lo que vio no le agrado en lo mas mínimo sin poder creerlo parpadeo sus ojos barias beses y se los restregaba por mucho minutos acaso estaba viendo visiones o le fallaban los ojos, o el espejo era el que estaba empañado.

-esto debe ser un sueño, el espejo ah de estar empañado ya que el reflejo que veo en el no puedo ser yo…no…no puedo ser yo…ya que yo soy un hombre muy varonil y sexy y lo que veo es a una mujer igualita a mi, claro que yo soy mejor!-repetía hao tratando de limpiar el espejo Ôõ

Pero lo que no sabia hao era que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo que el tenia y conocía a la perfección..._¿NO?_ el castaño shaman de fuego hoy poseía un cuerpo muy delicado y muy desarrollado, sus atributos resaltaban muy bien de su figura morena y delgada ya que su trasero lo delataba, su cabellera seguía igual pero su rostro era un poco mas diferente, ojos suaves pero igual de adormilados y con sus pestañas mas grandecitas, mejillas de color rosa, sus labios pálidos y jugosos con un tono sexy con respecto a su edad le daban un toque muy lindo y perfecto por esa razón el castaño no podía creer que la imagen que se reflejara fue el pero pronto se daría cuenta que no era una falla en sus ojos ni mucho menos del espejo.

-Esto debe ser un sueño si eso debe ser solo me volveré a dormir y cuando despierte seré el mismo chico guapo de siempre jajajajaja-se pellizcaba riendo nervioso el shaman hasta que se percato que estaba despierto y su única reacción fue esta.

**-_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOY UNA MUJERRRRRRRRR, NOOOOOOOO PUEDE SERRRRR! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_-**gritaba todo exaltado y paranoico el shaman de fuego viéndose una y otra ves en el espejo XOX!

-NO! Esto no es un sueño!-dijo pellizcándose por todos lados.

-En….entonces si…si…soy una chica….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Quien me izo esto! Si yo soy un hombre no una mujer!

-Haaaaaaaaaa! Que es todo esto por que tengo estas vejigas en mi pecho y por que mi trasero esta tan grande y mi cintura esta delgada y mi cadera esta muy ancha! Quien me izo esta atrocidad haaaaaaaa!-gritaba como loco hao por toda la habitación tocándose todo su cuerpo con desesperación!

-Que me hicieron, donde esta mi orgullo!-decía hao tocándose la parte de adelante con horror como buscándose algo perdido entre las piernas ÖÖ!

Hao no podía aceptar que ya no tenia el cuerpo de un hombre si no el de una mujer, como aceptarlo si el era orgulloso y si uno de sus amigos lo viera con ese nuevo cuerpo que pensarían de él, el que siempre les mencionaba que el es mas hombre que ellos, ahora si la tenia perdida ya que no sabia quien le había causado ese mal, no se acordaba de tener enemigos ultimadamente pero su menté no concordaba de quien le podría hacer ese tipo de cosa.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa! Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta como conquistare chicas sin un cuerpo varonil y sin mi amigo haaa-el shaman de fuego estaba muy asustado y ahora quien podrá defenderlo y como hallaría al susodicho culpable.

-Cuando hallé al incepto que me izo esto lo lamentara y….-el shaman quedo con la lengua trabada al ver en la puerta de entrada a su hermano gemelo con la cara de asombro viendo a su hermano de pies a cabeza, mientras en la cara de hao lo único que aparecía era un tic en su ojo izquierdo al ver en la situación tan vergonzosa que estaba y mas por que yoh había sido el primero en verlo en esa situación tan embarazosa.

-_"Por que tubo que ser el…por que"_-pensaba todo tieso el castaño de cabellera largo con gotitas en la cabeza –x-

-_**"Hao" eres Tú……**._-le dijo yoh a su hermano entrando a la habitación con cara de asombro O.O?

-….- el castaño shaman de cabellera larga no sabia que decir estaba muy entiesado como para decirle a su hermano menor que lo habían transformado en una mujer hecha y derecha.

-_Hao me escuchas en realidad eres tú…eres…eres…_.le decía yoh con curiosidad O.o?

-_De que me hablas_!-pudo articular hao con mirada fría y seria cruzándose de brazos tratando de ocultar sus pechos para que yoh no los viera y se burlara de él por su nuevo aspecto.

-De que hoy no te has levantado con la misma cara de siempre hoy te veo mucho más calmado ijijijijij-le dijo el castaño de audífonos anaranjados a su hermano mayor con mucha ingenuidad …….. n-n

Al oír esto hao cayo de espaldas al "estilo anime" (°-°) al suelo ¡Alcazo era tan tonto que no notaba que su hermano era hermana!

-Eres un idiota! Alcazo no oyes o vez algo raro en mi?-se incorporo hao muy enfadado sin querer reclamándole sobre su aspecto al shaman de cabellera corta ¬¬ø /O.o?

-Eh? No por que? Te has hecho un nuevo cambio de ropa o es por que te encogiste-le dijo el castaño de audífonos naranjos viendo como la camisa de hao le quedaba muy grande y que también el era mas alto que su hermano mayor O.o?

-Mi voz, mi voz no la oyes rara!-le dijo con enfado el peli-largo a yoh ¬¬ø

-No! Yo te la oigo como siempre y hasta mejor se te oye, que has estado tomando? ijijiji-le dijo yoh riéndose graciosamente.

-_No puedo creer que tú seas mi hermano gemelo!_-decía hao poniéndose una mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza-_**Eres tan tonto Yoh!**_

-Bueno a lo que yo vine es para decirte que no se te olvide que hoy te toca hacer el desayunó ya que anna me ha mandado a recordártelo por que esta muy hambrienta y espera que le hagas un buen desayunó ijijiji-le dijo yoh a hao con una gran sonrisa n-n.

-Eres un dese…-al tratar de alzar las manos asía abajo la camisa de el peli-largo se le deslizo por completo de sus hombros y caer suavemente en el suelo, dejando a un yoh petrificado con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver el cuerpo de hao ¡ese era el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo? El peli-largo mas petrificado que yoh rápidamente recogió su camisa colocándosela de nuevo con mucha desesperación ya que la camisa lo había traicionado grandemente.

_-"Por que tubo que pasarme esto" Maldigo la hora que este payaso se cruzó por aquí para castigarme con esta tremenda y embarazosa situación ¿y si acaso fue anna la que me izo esto?_-repetía avergonzado hao arrinconado en una esquina de la cama preguntándose si la itako le había hecho eso de transformarlo en mujer_ ñ.ñ_

-Ha…ha…hao…tu…tu…cuerpo esta…muy cambiado-pudo articular un yoh muy sonrojado sin hacer movimiento alguno solo permanecía petrificado con hilitos de sangre que salían de su nariz.

-Veté…vete de aquí yoh…que tanto me vez que no sierras la bocota…y quítate esa cara de idiota que estas poniendo!-le dijo fastidiado hao tratando de que su hermano salio del shock en que lo había dejado ñxñ

-Yo…Hao! Que…que te paso! Por que tu cuerpo es **"TAN"** diferente!-le pregunto nervioso y asustado el shaman castaño.

-_"Baya no es tan tonto como se be"_-pensó hao parpadeando asombrado OxO!-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti por que mi cuerpo luce diferente, yo soy un hombre, no una mujer, eso no lo aceptare "jamás", tu tienes la culpa ¬¬ø

-_"Mujer" acaso eres? u…una…una chica?_-pregunto mas asombrado el chico de audífonos anaranjados-y por que dices que yo tuve la culpa-le reprocho el castaño Ôxõ

-Por que yo creo que anna me izo esto! No me cabe la mayor duda-le dijo enfadado el peli-largo òó

-Por que insinúas eso, _**"Mi annita seria incapaz de hacer eso" "ella es un ángel como par hacerte eso a ti"**_-regaño el castaño de cabellos cortos defendiendo a su prometida òó

-Ya es el colmo! Tienes que ayudarme ha averiguar quien me izo esto!-le dijo hao

-Y por que yo!-le reprocho el chico de sonrisa alegre ñxn.

-Por que tu eres mi hermano _"y por que no puedo dejarte ir por que divulgues mi situación t mi aspecto"_

**-Eh?**

-Que si dices alguna palabra sobre esto! _**ME LAS PAGAS MUY CARO!** **"por que no te dejare que me cambien asi por asi " "soy hao asakura , y sea quien sea que aya hecho esto lo lamentara" "por que con migo no juega NADIE"**_

-Ahora que aras?-le pregunto yoh-si te pones tus pantalones se te caerán y además yo creo que todos se darán cuenta ya que nos verán mas diferente de lo que solemos ser ya que imagínate _"yo si soy hombre y ahora tu eres una chica" y el problema es que lo notaran fácilmente"_-le interrogo el shaman castaño de audífonos naranjos.

Hao no sabia que hacer; era un achica y lo peor del caso es que su gemelo también sabia sobre su vergonzoso estado. Empezó a maldecir a todos las personas e incluso hasta cosas incoherentes.

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy, de seguro anna me matara si no cumplo con mis entrenamientos!-decía el shaman abriendo la puerta.

-A no!...ni te atrevas ha abandonarme cuando mas te nesecito de tus servicios…bueno de tu ayuda-le dijo molesto (él) …la shaman peli-largo.

-Eh?...y yo por que?-le dijo confundido el shaman de cabellos cortos.

-Por que de gente como tú es de la que menos debo de confiar!-le dijo muy molesto Hao. &&

-o.O? Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto dudoso Yoh a Hao.

-Solo escucha!...nesecito que me reemplaces con eso de hacer el desayuno; por que yo tengo que buscar a la rata que me izo esto, para hacerla o hacerlo pedazos y hervirlo en mis llamas!-dijo cínicamente Hao.

-Ô.Ô? De verdad que si debo de alejarme de los roedores!-dijo incrédulo y sorprendido Yoh.

-Ò.ó? Por que dices eso?-le pregunto dudosa (o) Hao.

-Tú dijiste que el que te había hecho esto era una rata!-dijo tan inocentemente el shaman de audífonos naranjos.

-.- Hay veces me desecciono de mi mismo; como puede ser que seas mi otra mitad si eres tan imbecil!-decía con resignación el shaman de fuego.

-n3n! Pero yo no quiero hacer el desayuno. Ya que es tu turno hacerlo!-pucherio el castaño.

-Anda y hazlo y averigua algo con Anna y evita que venga a mi habitación invéntale una excusa, dile que tengo alguna enfermedad mortal o algo!

-Pero!-pucherio de nuevo Yoh n3n.

-Pero Nada!...Ve!-le dijo Hao sacándolo de una patada de su habitación.

-Pero!-pucherio Yoh tirado en el suelo de afuera de la habitación.

-Pero que?...Asakura?-dijo Anna quien estaba parada enfrente de su prometido con los brazos cruzados y con su expresión de enfadado ¬¬ø

**-Annita! OxO!**

-Por que el inepto de Hao no esta preparando mi desayuno; hace mas de 20 minutos que estoy esperando!-pregunto muy enfadada la itako con un aura roja que la rodeaba.

-Bueno veras…este…Hao…-Yoh no sabia que decirle a su prometida.

-Hao que?-dijo Anna parada en la puerta de la habitación de Hao lista para darle de golpes hasta poder tirarla.

**-Annita Nooo!-**se incorporo rápidamente el castaño poniéndose en la puerta impidiéndole el paso a la itako.

-Que haces?-dijo indignada la sacerdotisa . Ò.ó?

-Eh!...hao no puede salir!-le dijo tembloroso el shaman; sabia que la itako lo aria polvo pero tenia que hacer lo que le dijo hao.

-Yoh!-dijo dulcemente la rubia n-n.

-S…s…si…a…annita!-el shaman sintió como un gran escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo sabia que la itako lo aria polvo ya que la manera de hablar de anna era de manera de "Ahora Veras".

-Te mueves o te boto la cara a golpes Yoh Asakura!-el castaño se puso helado pero no se movió. 3

-Yo…-dijo muy tembloroso el shaman. x

-Si…-dijo triunfante la itako. +-+

-No…lo are!-Yoh tembló a mas no poder hoy si le iría muy mal. °

**-QUE!-**respondió la rubia jalándolo de la camisa para quitarlo...

_**Ôõ CoTiNuArA………….?**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **que les pareció mas o menos verdad en el otro Cáp. Veremos que ase hao y como yoh podrá ayudarle ijijijij Ni yo lo se… nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. Quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo yo no me enojo saluuuuuuuuuuuu ah y otra cosa una votacion con quien quiren que este Hao:_

**_ºHaoxMary,HaoxJeanne, HaoxLizerg , Haox?...ustedes desidan votando ijijijji_º**

_**:AGRADESIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS:**_

_**:SAPHIR NEYRAUD:** hola mi chava gracias por tus apoyos no sabes cuantos animos me das eres la mejor y perdoname por no haber podido hablar con tigo pero es que no eh tenido el tiempo suficiente pero para ti si lo tendre asi que tambien quiero escribir un fic con tigo e incluso tambien quiero el reto ijijijijiji vamos a enseñarle a la mara(gente) como se hacen los fic raros jajajajaja en fin te gusto este fic ijijiji y quieres un HaoxJeanne bueno vamos haber por que aqui hay de todo pero en fic seguire en contacto con tigo cipota te cuidas saluuuuuuuuu y dejar reviews!_

_**:LILA: **GRACIAS!Gracias chava por apoyarme eres genial verdad que no es una copia "Claro el mió esta mejor" ijijiji y no te preocupes que tal……vez hao no es un mujeriego en la serie shaman king pero aquí mas o menos ijijijij no te preocupes que hao te agradecerá tu apoyo ijijiji perdón por tardarme, pero ya no me tardare mucho con este fic te lo prometo por pliss dejar reviews me halagas ijijiji saluuuu_

_**:THAMI: **hola gracias por tu review me encanto mucho y claro que pondré mas yohxanna ya que me gusta poner esa parejita y con respecto a la gracia del fic seguirá ya que me encanta el humor mucho ijijijji pero en fin espero que te guste el Cáp. Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Dejar reviews yo acepto de todo Saluuu n-n_

_**:JINX BOLNDIE7: **je-je hola mi niña perdón por haberme tardado demasiado pero es que tu sabes verdad "actualizando fic, escribiendo fic y haraganeando" bueno el hecho que sea universitaria no significa que pase ocupada "jamás" yo siempre estoy lista para actualizar y hacer fic y etc…me alegra que te guste el genero "comedia/romance" ijijij y te gusta hao pues espero que no te enojes si lo haga sufrir un pokin solo un pokin je-je y ya vez pondré mas yohxanna y dejar reviews ya ni se que decir X.X! ha y me saludas a Polly ijijijiji _

_**:INUYASHALUCHI: **jajajajajaja hola chava me encanto tu comentario ijijijij no te preocupes hao tendrá su merecido pero como dices que te gusta él entonces tratare de no hacértelo sufrir wajajajajajaja "huí perdón se me salio" ijijijij pero en fin gracias por tu reviews ha otra cosa yo soy Liss y soy de El Salvador ijijijiji detonas formas nos vemos en el otro Cáp. nn_

_**:ALANA: **jajajaja no te cae bien hao ijijijiji hola chava je-je me llego mucho tu reviews verdad que me quedo bien el primer Cáp. y este si me quedo mas o menos pero espero que te guste y me dejes reviews Saluuuuu_

_**:STARKNIGHT: **je-je "dices que mi fic es una vil copia" eso ni yo me lo creo pero Pero en fin ijijijiji gracias por tu review y comentario espero que si leíste este segundo Cáp. te ayas dado cuenta que no es una copia ijijijji el mió es Oriyinal ijijijij dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo nn! saluuuu_

_**:ANDREA NEFISTO: **jajajajajaja tu review si me izo reír chava me encanto ojala me dejes otro igual jajajajaja verdad que hao no tiene remedio ijijijij y a ti tambien te gusta hao ijijijji no te preocupes yo se que hao es mi objeto de burla pero también lo respeto "casi" y otra cosa no te preocupes yo solo puse a si la pareja Haox? Por que no se con que chica ponerlo así que no te aflijas que no es con un hombre, no me llegan esas cosas pero si lo pide la gente solo pondré algo mas o menos no "tanto" si no hao se nos hace del otro bando y no querrá volver a la normalidad ijijijiji espero que te guste el capi y ya veras mas yohxanna espero tus reviews nn! _

_**:SAKUYITA: **ijijijijiij hola me encanto tu review, si, si a todos/as les digo eso pero es la verdad(con ojos de perrito doogi)en verdad quieres un "LizergxHao" baya! Pero si lo quieres lo pongo mi chava le preguntare a la gente a ver que opinan ijijijijij gracias por tus comentarios me halagas y espero que te guste el Cáp. Nos vemos en el otro dejar reviews yo acepto de todo je-je nn! _

_**:PILIKA Y KOLORITO: **HOLA! Mi chava te gusto mi fic yo se que esta un pokito lindo ijijijji por parte de yoh y anna digo yo pues no se tú ijijijji espero que te guste el Cáp. dejar reviews nn!_

_**:AFRODITACORAL: **gracias por tu review me halagas "te gusta mi fic" (con ojos de estrella) waw me halagas y aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste ijijijji dejar reviews nn_

_**:MARYNES: **"que ondas María" gracias por tu review ijijijji ya versa como hace hao para volver a la normalidad y como sus amigos le ayudan para lograrlo y ya viste en este Cáp. Como descubrió hao que el trío de la flor le había hecho eso jiijiiji si no viera sido por que el espíritu de fuego se izo chivi de seguro las mascaba je-je jajajajaja espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. y si habrá mas yohxanna ijijijji nos guachamos dejar reviews _

_**:LILYBLACK: **jajajajajaja quieres que le ponga mas maldades a hao ijijjii ya veremos ijijij y gracias por todos tus reviews que dejas en mis fic gracias y espero que te aya gustado el fic, dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo nn!_

_**:DEVIL GIRL: **hola te dio risa mi fic ijijijiji gracias por tu review me halagas y aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste nn! Dejar reviews por que se viene mas cuaja para nuestro protagonista jijijij_


	3. ¡AUXILIÔ!

**_:NOTA INICIALES_**_ hola soy yo de nuevo con el Cáp.3 de mi fic perdónenme por haberme tardado demasiado pero ya saben verdad estuve escribiendo mas fic por eso me atrase y para baragustiar este si me quedo patético ijijijji pero en fin aquí se los traigo mas o menos para que opineny hast el tema le cambie al fic ya que me fije que le ponia de otro modo en el cap. je.je y dejar reviews ahora sheken ijijijij n3n!_

**_"¿HAO? TE TRASFORMARONEN MUJER"_**

**_:CAP.Nº3¡AUXILIO: _**

-Yo…-dijo muy tembloroso el shaman. x

-Si…-dijo triunfante la itako. +-+

-No…lo are!-Yoh tembló a mas no poder hoy si le iría muy mal. °

**-QUE!-**respondió la rubia jalándolo de la camisa para quitarlo...

Anna estaba decidida en quitar de la puerta a su prometido ya que no le dejaba pasar a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Annita… ¡Por favor!-Le suplicaba el castaño ñOñ!

-…-La itako lo soltó y lo miro con su mirada penetrante y con una sonrisa malévola asiendo que Yoh se espante.

-Con que no dejaras pasar a tu bella prometida-Dijo la itako pasándole un dedo en el pecho al shaman castaño quien se sonrojo levemente o))))ô!

-¡Yoh!-Volvió a repetir seductoramente la itako abrasando a su prometido por el cuello ¬-¬.

-Ann…Ann…Annita…este-Baya que si estaba nervioso el shaman con los colores subiditos viendo a la itako.

-…-La itako fue acercando su rostro al de Yoh y este se dejo llevar cerrando sus ojos con lentitud.

-_"Ya caíste"_-Pensó Anna con una divertida sonrisa ¬u¬

Anna quedo a unos leves centímetros del rostro del shaman ambos sentían la respiración del otro.

-…-

-¡ERES UN TONTO!-Le grito la itako empujándolo fuertemente ¬¬

-ÔoÔ!… ¡Haaaaaaaaa!-Yoh callo de espaldas abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Hao.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Dijo la itako asombrada entrando al cuarto del shaman del fuego +-+

-¡Annita!... yo puedo explicártelo; por favor no te enojes con nosotros!-Le lloriqueaba Yoh sujetando a la itako de su pierna. ¬.ô / TxT!

-¡Donde esta Hao?-Pregunto Anna viendo la habitación bacía ¬.ô?

-No te enfa… ¿Eh?-Dijo parpadeando el shaman viendo la habitación desolada o.Ô?

-Si; donde esta el descarado de tu gemelo?-Yoh se sobresalto incorporándose º-º!

-Je-je no… ¡Lo se!-Le dijo riéndose nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza ñ-ñ

-¡Haa!...Yoh empiezo a creer que tú prefieres a Hao mas que a mi que soy tu futura esposa -.-ç

-¡Annita!-Murmuro asombrado y muy sonrojado el shaman Ô)))Ô

-Baja a la cocina y prepárame el desayuno… ¡Rápido!-Le reclamo enojada ¬¬+

-Je-je si Annita-Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos el castaño bajando las escalaras.

-Hao eres un sin vergüenza…te llevo a hallar y me las pagaras-Susurro la sacerdotisa con su mirada fría saliendo de la habitación ¬¬

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Al fin se fueron!-Suspiro Hao en el techo de la casa cerca de la ventana; entro lentamente en su habitación.

-Menos mal que conozco a Yoh…es un tonto se dejo engañar tan fácil de Anna-Murmuro el (la) shaman fastidiado -.-

-¿Y ahora que voy hacer?-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Con el trío de la flor (N: A: Quienes se me habían olvidado n3n!) Estaban en su habitación sus risas se podían distinguir con facilidad ya que el espacio de su habitación era muy grande.

-De seguro el señor Hao a de estar como loco preguntándose que le ocurrió n-n-Decía Burlonamente Matti.

-Mari cree que el señor Hao se ha de ver muy femenina-Serenamente se burlaba Mari ¬u¬

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja si; y lo mejor de todo es que nunca sabrá que fuimos nosotras las que le hicimos eso-Dijo Kanna con malicia ¬-¬

-Miren yo soy el señor Hao-Decía Matti posando ridículamente burlándose de el shaman del fuego n-n

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-

-Si de hecho yo soy el señor Hao y soy una sensual mujer-Decía la peli-naranja mirándose en un pequeño espejo que tenía en la mano.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-

-Y si en eso se aya convertido en un mapache?-Murmuro burlona la peli-celeste nun

-Buena pregunta-Dijeron Matti y Mari o.ô/ ¬.ô?

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Rieron las tres chicas estaban disfrutando mucho el burlarse de Hao.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Tiene que estar por acá!-Hao buscaba en su armario alguna de su ropas para ver cual le quedaba y lo único que le quedaron fueron unos pantalones negros y encontró a su antigua capa y se los coloco.

-Hace ya mas de 2 años que no usaba mi capa y me agrada-Decía viéndose en espejo pero rápidamente noto que sus pechos quedaban al desnudo.

-¡OH!...¡Rayos!-Dijo fastidiado para seguir buscando otra prenda para cubrirlos.

-&$#3"·!)/¬?#9-Baya que el shaman estaba muy molesto ya que murmuraba barias palabras ¬.¬+

-¡Al fin le daré uso a esta camisa ridícula!-Dijo Hao sacando de su armario una camiseta que tenia estampada en la parte de enfrente una graciosa e infantil carita muy sonriente.

-Pero que camisa mas ridícula-Dijo asiendo un gesto de asco x2x

-Hubiera preferido una soga para ahorcarme que esta estupidez de camisa-Hao había recibido esa camisa en su cumpleaños el año pasado y le había desagradado y mas aun sabiendo que el trío de la flor se la habían obsequiado.

-Son unas ilusas-Dijo enojado (a)-Pero no me queda de otra-Hao amarro la camisa alrededor de sus seños con fuerza.

-¡Listo!...ahora a averiguar-Él (la) shaman del fuego; salio sigilosamente de su cuarto.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

El shaman de audífonos naranjos había preparado el desayuno y ahora comía con Anna en una apequeña mesa de la sala.

-¿Anna?...estas enojada con migo?-Le pregunto el castaño rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban atrapados.

-…-Pero ella no le presto atención y siguió comiendo ù.u.

-¡Lo siento!-Susurro dulcemente el shaman levantándose de la mesa y se dirige donde la itako n3n.

-Tú me importas muchi-si-si-si-si-mo-Dijo agachándose para abrasarla desde atrás.

-Eres un mentiroso. ¡Sabes!-Le dijo con sarcasmo la itako u.ú

-¡No miento por que es la verdad!...y por que te amo-Dijo riéndose alegre y le besa la mejilla a la chica.

-Te aumentare el entrenamiento-Dijo fríamente Anna sin mirar a su prometido y levantándose a la vez de su asiento para marcharse.

-Pero Annita-Lloriqueaba Yoh TToTT!

-Déjame en paz-Susurro la chica con seriedad ¬¬

Pero no pudo seguir la itako ya que el shaman la atrapo desde atrás entrelazando a la itako en su cuello para abrasarla con amor.

-Annita ya te lo dije tú eres la única chica que me importa, tú me robas el sueño con esa tu débil sonrisa que me llena de alegría, tú me contagias con tus besos-Le susurro el shaman sonriéndose con dulzura.

-…-La itako se sorprendió y un suave sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, desde cuando Yoh le decía esas palabras tan afectuosas -)))- / nun.

-Mentiroso-Murmuro la chica con su mirada serena.

-Ya te lo dije no soy un mentiroso-Le dijo el shaman girándola para tenerla de frente para verla a los ojos con una intensidad notoria

-¿Que me vez?...Al caso me quedo restos de comida en la cara?...por que tú tienes cara de bobo-Dijo violentamente sonrojada la itako o)))ô

-Es que…-Murmuro atontado el shaman sin quitarle la vista a la chica –)))-

-¿Qué?-Dijo con fastidio la sacerdotisa -.-

-Te vez muy hermoso-Le susurro el shaman acariciándole el mentón a la chica con suavidad.

-…Eso ya lo sabia…tú me lo dices todos los días… ¡Tonto!-Susurro simulando enfado la itako por dentro se estremecía por lo que decía el shaman y por sus muestras de amor.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji-ji no; ya que hoy te vez muy preciosa ¡Annita!-El shaman no lo soporto y como los polos que se atrae entre si; beso a la chica suavemente en los labios pero apasionadamente besándola con lentitud, abrasándola mas para profundizar el beso. Anna ya no puso resistencia aunque sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

-…-

La pareja siguió besándose con pasión hasta que oyeron el timbre de entrada. El asirlo ambos jóvenes se separan respirando con agitación y con sus mejillas extremadamente rojas.

-Son nuestros amigos-Dijo el shaman volviendo a besar a Anna en la boca.

-Mmmm…Yoh…-Murmuraba entre besos la itako tratando de hablar con sus prometido.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa Annita?...-El shaman por fin la dejo de besar.

-Ve a abrirles a los tontos esos-Le murmuro la chica ¬)))¬

-Ji-ji-ji-ji-ji-ji De acuerdo-El shaman le dio un corto beso a la chica y la libero de sus brazos para poder ir a abrirles a sus amigos.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Hao salio muy silencioso de su habitación en rumbo a husmear por toda la pensión en busca de respuestas.

-Nesecito hallar pronto al gusano/a que me izo esto-Decía mirándose con escalofríos -.-

Èl (la) shaman se acerco al baño que se ubicaba en la segunda planta de la pensión hasta que oyó unas voces provenientes de las personas que el conocía perfectamente y sin pensarlo sus nervios lo atacaron y empezó a dar vueltas como loco en el pasillo para ver donde se escondía para no ser visto.

-_"¡OH no!... ¿Que hago?...donde me escondo…demonios"-_Pensaba él (la) peli-largo histèrico.

Hao oyó unas voces y pero a un tubo que meterse en el baño ya que no le quedaba de otra.

-Yoh amigo…préstame tu baño ya no puedo aguantarme mas-Murmuraba Horo -.-¡

-Eres un ingenuo-Murmuro Len con sus brazos cruzados.

-Rrrrrrr-Murmuro Horo -.-

-Ji-ji-ji puedes ir al que esta por aquí-Le dijo el castaño subiendo las escaleras con sus amigos, Len, Horo-Horo, Manta y no se por que Lizerg.

-Oye Yoh donde esta Hao no lo eh notado desde que llegamos-Pregunto el peke de la cabeza extraña o-o?

-¡Es cierto!-Termino de completar la frase el peli-verde.

-Bueno…-Murmuro Yoh pero no pudo continuar.

-¡BAÑO!-Grito Horo al ver el baño del lugar, corriendo con tanta prisa X.X

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-"¿QUE?"-_Murmuro con paro cardiaco Hao al escuchar que Horo entraría en el baño de nuevo los nervios jugaron con el y sin pensar se metió en la bañera corriendo la cortina para no ser visto.

_-"No puede ser, por que yo siendo tan sincero y puro…ah y guapo"_-Pensaba con resignación él (la) peli-largo. Hasta que por fin Horo llego al baño cerrando la puerta con violencia. Hao se quedo muy quieto sin hacer ruido alguno solo miraba el reflejo de Horo-Horo por la cortina.

-¡Haaa!...que bien…-Murmuraba el ainu asiendo sus…nesecidades en el baño con alivio.

_-"No se si la desgracia es que ahora soy una mujer; oh ver a Horo en el baño"_-Pensó el shaman asiendo muestras de asco x.x

**_-¡Puhss!- _**

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_Pensó è (la) shaman del fuego dudando o.Ô?.

-Creo que me hicieron daño los tamales-Murmuraba el ainu con burla.

La pequeña habitación fue llenando se un gas extraño llegando hasta la bañera donde estaba Hao escondido.

_-"¡Haaaaa!"…Nooooo puede estarme pasando esto"_-Pensó el shaman sabiendo su cruel destino al estar con el shaman de hielo en el baño.

-¡Que bien!-Murmuraba Horo jalándole la cuerda al baño y saliendo de el.

-…-x.x Hao yacía en la bañera con la cara verde y sus ojos daban vueltas como remolinos.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Que olor!-Dijeron los shamanes afuera del baño esperando a Horo-Horo quien salía en esos precisos momentos.

-Ahora vamos a la sala-Les dijo Yoh muy contento.

-Si por que aquí nos mata este con su pestilencia-Murmuro enfadado Len ¬¬

-¿Que quieres decir?-Le murmuro igual de enfadado el ainu al chinito.

-Acaso quieres pelear-Dijo el chinito con su piquito elevado al aire ¬¬+

-Así tu i cuantos mas-Horo saco su deslisador preparado para pelear.

-Yo mismo me encargare de callarte la bocota-Len saco su cuchilla y lo amenazo.

-Esperen chicos por favor-Les decía Manta ñ.ñ

-De seguro lo destruirán todo-Murmuro Lizerg resignado ñ.n

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Él peli-largo había vuelto en si. Levantándose de la bañera y colocarse la mano en el estomago y asiendo una mueca de querer vomitar.

_-Por poco y no vivo para contarlo-_Murmuro Hao empezando a caminar asía la salida tambaleando.

Pero cuando iba a tomar la manesia de la puerta la cuchilla de Len atravesó la puerta.

-…-Él (la) peli-largo quedo tieso la cuchilla había quedado a escasos centímetros de su esbelto pecho.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Por favor chicos Anna no se pondrá contenta al saber como quedo la puerta del baño-Suplico Yoh mirando como había quedado insertada la cuchilla de Len en la puerta del baño.

-Eso no te incumbe a ti-Le respondió el chinito muy enojado con su piquito muy crecido ¬.¬

-Además la bruja no esta aquí para regañarnos-Murmuro Horo con burla n-n

-Pero chicos y que tal si ella se da cuenta de que ustedes dos lo hicieron; de que arruinaron la puerta- Dijo con preocupación el enano cabezón ñ.n

-Es cierto de seguro los castigara por esa falta-Les dijo Lizerg cruzándose de brazos y poner su mano en su mentón.

-Eso si que no lo permitiré-Murmuro Len muy enojado.

-SI; que venga a reclamarme esa bruja que yo no le tengo miedo-Dijo con superioridad el shaman peli-celeste.

Yoh, Manta y Lizerg abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver un aura roja que cubría la atmósfera alrededor de Horo-Horo y Len quienes ni cuenta se daban; los 3 shamanes temblaron al ver de quien se trataba ya que los dos shamanes seguían burlándose de la itako sin saber el destino que les esperaba.

-Hay si como que si Anna fuera la reina del mundo-Murmuro Horo con burla.

-Según ella soy su esclavo o que…-Dijo Len pero no pudo continuar ya que…

-¡OH que!-Se oyó la molesta voz de la sacerdotisa ¬¬+.

-…-Los dos chicos sintieron un escalofrió que les recorrió toda la espalda de ambos shamanes que como si fuera una película de terror con lentitud giraron para ver a su verdugo o en este caso a la itako quien los miraba con cara de asesina con su brazos cruzados y el aura en llamas que la cubría.

-Con que burlándose a mis espaldas…-Murmuro con miraba fría la chica muy molesta ¬¬+

-¡Fue Horo!-Hablo deprisa el shaman ô.ô

-¡QUE!-Dijo impactado el ainu-Tú también tuviste que ver en esto-Le reclamo el auni muy enojado ¬¬+

-Que dijiste-Len de nuevo saco su cuchilla para poder pelear con el hablador de Horo ¬¬.

-Lo que oíste soplón-Le murmuro de igual forma Horo ¬¬

-…-La itako los miro con rencor en sus ojos y sin querer miro la puerta del baño dañada y su enojo creció rápidamente sin chistear se acerco a los dos shamanes y los cojio por las orejas con violencia.

-¡Haaaa!-Gritaron ambos chicos –O- / -O-

Y ella les dijo:

-Así que aparte de insultarme dañan mi casa eh?...Y no les basto eso… ¡NO!...destruyen propiedad ajena-La itako los empezó a arrastrar agarrándolos esta vez por la camisa a los quienes se resistían.

-¿A donde nos llevas?-Le pregunto el shaman chino muy enojado forjeseandose.

-De seguro nos va a violar-Murmuro Horo asustado -.-¡

-Con que pasándose de listos-La itako los bajo de arrastra por las escaleras.

-¡HAAAAA!-Gritaron ambos chicos.

-Por su falta de respeto; limpiaran toda la casa me oyeron-Les dijo la itako soltándolos en la sala de la pensión.

-Si-Respondieron con molestia los dos chicos sobandose sus partes traseras.

-¡No los escuche ¿Que dijeron?- les reclamo la itako cruzándose de brazos y mostrar su mirada fría.

-¡SI!-Gritaron nerviosos los dos shamanes ô.ô/ ô.ô!

-Eso mismo pensé-Murmuro la itako irónicamente, se dio vuelta para marcharse pero:

-¡Habladora!...Se cree la reina de todos…-Susurro Horo muy molesto.

-¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste Hoto-Hoto-Se giro la itako muy molesta viendo al shaman quien se sobresalto.

-¿Eh?...yo lo que dije fue…que si su majestad…-Murmuro nervioso el ainu o.ô!

-Mas te vale-Le murmuro la itako yéndose para las escaleras y subir al segundo piso.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**_:…Con Hao…:_**_Él(la)_ shaman al notar que ya no había nadie en el corredor salio del baño y prosiguió con su búsqueda ya que ya se había atrasado y lo peor era que los supuestos amigos suyos que eran mas de su hermano que de él se encontraban en la pensión y ase se le dificultaría mucho.

-No puede ser-Murmuraba el shaman del fuego caminado por los pasillos.

-Esto no podría estas peor-Murmuro-Tengo un cuerpo tan feo, y unas vejigas que me estorban y pesan mucho-

-Es cierto que me gustan las mujeres y que me gusta verles sus cuerpos… pero… no en mi-Murmuro resignado Hao hasta que de pronto oyó unas voces que provenían de una habitación.

-¿Quién se estará riendo?-Murmuro él (la) peli-largo oyendo una fuertes carcajadas. Como siempre de curioso se dejo llevar conducido por las risas hasta donde provenían.

-¿El trío de la flor?-Hao llego hasta donde las voces lo habían hecho parar _"En la habitación del trío de flor"_

_-"Por que se reirán"_-Murmuro Hao espiando mirando por la puerta ya que estaba media abierta permitiéndole ver de quien tanto se burlaban y lo que oyó no le gusto para nada.

-Ya me imagino al señor Hao vestido de chica-Murmuraba Matty burlándose del shaman del fuego.

_-"¡QUE!"_-Pensó el shaman muy enojado/a-_"Como demonios saben que por el momento me han convertido en mujer"-_

-Si; nunca podar descifrar lo que le ocurrió-Dijo Kanna encendiendo un cigarrillo que se coloco en la boca.

-_"Son unas…"_-El shaman estaba muy furioso quien les había contado sobre su vergonzoso estado.

-Mari creo que eso es lo que se merece el joven Hao por molestarnos y por decirnos palabras feas-Dijo Mari abrasando a su muñeco.

-SI-Dijeron las dos chicas muy contentas.

_-"Como se atreven"…"Y si fue el maldito de Yoh quien les contó"…"O si fue Anna" –_Hao se estaba desesperando que pasaba aquí.

-Y lo mejor de todo-Murmuro Kanna n-n

-¡_Nunca sabrá que fuimos nosotras la que les pusimos ese hechizo de haberlo convertido en mujer por ser mujeriego!...ya quisiera verlo para burlarme de él…_-Dijo Matty muy burlista.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Rieron muy fuerte las 3 chicas mientras con el shaman:

-…-Ô.Ô-Él (la) shaman quedo en cero un tic en su ojo derecho empezó a ser presencia en su ojo.

_-"ESAS"-_Dijo cínicamente el shaman.

La puerta fue azotada de golpe dejando ver a Hao parado en frente con la cabeza gacha y rostro sombrío.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!… ¡SEÑOR HAO!-Gritaron asustadas las 3 chicas abrasándose entre si.

-…-Hao solo levanto su rostro molesto y su sonrisa cínica-Con que fueron ustedes-Su vocecita izo que las 3 chicas captaran lo que el shaman les quiso decir con eso.

-¡Bueno!…¡bueno!….¿eh?...nosotras…-Murmuraron nerviosas al ver al ahora chico/a .

-Me las pagan en este mismo momento…-Les dijo muy enojado el shaman-Espíritu del fuego-Llamo a su espíritu.

-…-.-/ -.-/ -.—Las tres chicas quedaron muy tiesas ya que el shaman de seguro las mataría por haberlo convertido en mujer.

El ambiente en la habitación se torno rojizo y una gran humazon empezó fluir tras él (la) shaman del fuego y este empezó a reír malvadamente pero no tanto ya que su voz era muy suave.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja ahora verán de lo que yo puedo ser capaz las aniquilare.

_**Ôõ CoTiNuArA………….?**_

**_:NOTAS FINALES: _**_Que les pareció mas o menos me quedo horrible pero ni modo -.- en el siguiente Cáp. Averna muchas sorpresas para Ha y los shamanes y haber si salen vivas el trío de la flor, Len y Horo-Horo ji-ji pero en fin espero que les aya gustado y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_**ººPuntuacion de las Votacionesºº**_

HaoxJeanne: 2, HaoxMari:2, HaoxYoh: 2, HaoxPilika:1, HaoxLizerg: 1, HaoxKanna: 1, Haox: 3...

**_:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE: _**

**_+SAPHIR NEYRAUD, COLOMBIA GIRL 4 EVER, LILA, CHEZA-A-SAKURA, SAKUYITA, ANDREA NEFISTO RUBY PROUDFOOT, NANITA LA SOCIA, LILA, HANA.LI-ASAKURA, MARIONCHAN, RAXMAS, MARYNES, DEVILGIRL43, YATSUSHIRO, TACOMA, YOH AZAKURA6+ _**

**_ºº¡GRACIAS!...ESTE FIC SE IZO GRACIAS A SU AYUDAºº _**


End file.
